


The Ice Cream Incident

by magicalgirldoe



Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirldoe/pseuds/magicalgirldoe
Summary: “Do you want to go get ice cream…or something?”Alcatraz has a realization, and then an idea, at 4 am. Originally written in 2016, posted here for preservation!
Relationships: Bastille Dartmoor/Alcatraz Smedry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Ice Cream Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my old Alcatraz oneshots here for safekeeping! This one was from an old dialogue prompt: "Who crawls through someone's window at 4 am to go for ice cream?!"

In Alcatraz’s mind, this was still a good idea.

At 2:30 AM that morning, unable to sleep, the boy had come to a rather startling conclusion. The next ten minutes after this realization he spent convinced he was dreaming, trying to pinch himself awake. Then came about an hour of denial. Finally, it took him twenty more minutes to accept it and come up with a plan. What was the realization?

He wanted to go on a date with Bastille. So, thinking there was no time like the present (and knowing he wouldn’t have the nerve to do it in the morning), Alcatraz had made his way across the hall to the room where Bastille slept.

Unfortunately, Bastille had locked her door. At this, a normal person would probably have been deterred and gone back to bed. But as his grandfather said, Alcatraz was a Smedry, and he was not going give up.

So he climbed through her window instead.

Now, climbing through a window of Keep Smedry was no easy feat. The boy had made his way through the various balconies of the castle entirely in the dark, with only a vague idea of what Bastille’s window looked like from the outside. Then, he had to somehow climb to the sill, which was rather far from the balcony. He ended up receiving the help of a dragon gondola for that; falling to your death on the way to climb through the window of the girl you have a crush on wasn’t the way Alcatraz wanted to go. Once he was finally at the window, it was easy to open it up and climb inside.

Although instead of climbing gracefully and quietly inside, he fell on his face. This resulted in Alcatraz getting multiple pillows thrown at him.

In his quest to get to her room, he had forgotten Bastille was a notoriously light sleeper.

“Alcatraz?” she hissed, shortly after beaning him with pillows. “What are you doing in my room?”

He sheepishly got to his feet, rubbing where he had landed on his head. “Bastille, that really wasn’t necessary…”

“It is necessary if someone is sneaking into my room!” The silver-haired girl lightly huffed as she got out of bed. “Why’d you sneak in, anyway?”

“Well, your door was locked…”

“And? What is so important that you had to wake me up this early in the morning?” She fixed him with a glare.

Oh man, this was it. It was time for Alcatraz to ask Bastille on a date. He clenched his fists, opened his mouth to speak, and looked her in the eye.

Alright, maybe the eye contact was a bit much. He felt his face get red at being unable to say anything substantial. “I…um, well…” Bastille didn’t respond, but raised an eyebrow. Alcatraz gulped and tried again.

“Do you want to go get ice cream…or something?”

For a few seconds, the girl was silent in shock. Then, she spoke. “Ice cream? That’s what you’re here for?!” She put a hand to her forehead in frustration. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Alcatraz sighed. This had been a bad idea. “Alright, if you don’t want to, then I’ll go back to my room.” He walked past her, and was almost to the door when he felt her grab his hand.

“No, you idiot, of course I want to. We’re going _right now_.” She got to the door and unlocked it, turning back to smile at him. That was rare. “I’ll meet you out front, Smedry. Get your jacket. And be quiet about it, would you?”

Alcatraz stood there for about a minute in disbelief, surprised that he had actually managed to ask Bastille on a date.

He then wasted no time in getting outside. They walked to the ice cream parlor together. After about a minute of walking in silence, Bastille took his hand, and didn’t let go for the rest of the date. Alcatraz smiled the entire time.


End file.
